The present invention relates generally to the field of conveyors, and, more particularly, to a conveyor of the type for agricultural substances, such as fertilizer, which are often transferred from one position to another in bulk quantities, for example, from a mixing device to a hopper wagon. Because such substances frequently inherently contain a great deal of dust and fine particles the new conveyor is enclosed so that loading and unloading of substances therewith is relatively dust-free in comparison with known conveyors. The new conveyor is also provided with unique automatic belt-cleaning structure.
Previously, conveyors or "elevators" for transferring fertilizer or other loose or powdery substances in bulk from one place to another for example, for mixing, storage or transport, have been known and traditionally consisted of a frame-supported continuously driven endless belt in an open-topped, trough-shaped pan. Drawbacks of such known conveyors include: 1.) caking of the substance being transferred (especially in humid conditions) to such an extent that operation of the equipment is impaired and expensive, time-consuming maintenance is required; 2.) waste of material which spills from the conveyor sides; and 3.) production of a great deal of dust which is not only inconvenient in impairing vision and coating all exposed surfaces, but is also physically uncomfortable for workers or others in the immediate vicinity. At times the dust created in such operations is dangerous in its potential for causing illness and sometimes even creating a risk of explosion.
The potential health hazards associated with dust created in such bulk material transfer operations exist to such an extent that regulations are presently in place or are being developed for implementation by various state and federal government agencies, such as the federal Environmental Protection Agency ("EPA"), in order to limit the amount of dust escaping into the air in the vicinity of the operation. Thus, there is a need in the marketplace for a device for bulk transfer of inherently dusty materials, such as are common in the agricultural industry, which device will greatly reduce the amount of airborne dust associated with such operations.
Accordingly, it is among the several objects of the present invention to provide an automated conveyor for agricultural fertilizer and other bulky, dusty substances which conveyor is effectively self-cleaning, waste-reducing, and provided with structure for reducing airborne dust which naturally arises as a result of the process of transferring such substances from one position to another.
It is further among the objects of the present invention that the conveyor having the features mentioned be constructed in a straightforward and sturdy manner to keep maintenance and repair as well as initial construction costs to a minimum, so that the new conveyor can be more readily and economically available to a greater number of potential users and that it be facile and economical to operate while still meeting the requirements of the appropriate government agencies.
Thus, in keeping with the above objects, the present invention is, briefly, a conveyor for transferring loose bulk material, such as fertilizer and the like, in a manner which minimizes the creation of airborne dust. The conveyor includes structure for movably supporting the material to be transferred, a housing for substantially enclosing the structure for movably supporting the material to be transferred, and further structure for automatically cleaning the structure for movably supporting the material to be transferred, and a motor for causing the structure for movably supporting the material to be transferred to move within the housing.
Also in keeping with the invention, briefly, the structure for automatically cleaning includes cleaning members in direct operational contact with the structure for movably supporting material to be transferred and which is automatically driven by operation of the conveyor, to thereby continuously automatically clean the structure for movably supporting material to be transferred as it moves.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.